


Silly Things

by Alekijohu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human au hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekijohu/pseuds/Alekijohu
Summary: Just a cute story about Amelia and Arthur





	Silly Things

"do you ever dream about,,, I don't know,,, something more?"

"what do you mean?" Amelia was looking up at him with that expression Arthur could never quite place. It was a deeper one than the lighthearted grins she would normally give. More,,, precise perhaps. Like each movement of her eyes was being executed with purpose. "like,, did you ever get the urge to just,, do more with your life?"

Arthur smirked some with false insult "I make plenty of money for the both of us."

"noo nono, that's not what I meant!" She said laughing. There was a bit of frustration in the wrinkles on her forehead but she didn't let it spread to the rest of her face. "well then tell me what you meant" Arthur insisted, curious what she was getting at. "well,,, didn't you ever want to be something? Change the world?" Amelia had stars in her eyes again as she looked up at him. It was finally a look he could place. It was the same one she always had when they looked out at the stars or when she brought home something new and interesting to take apart.

He smiled at her softly and brushed her bangs away from her eyes "I am something" he said gently, "I'm your husband" He couldn't help but catch the amusement in her eyes. The language of her expressions was one he'd mastered long ago out of necessity Amelia had the tendency to hide her words behind cheerful tones and forced smiles even on the worst days."and I don't need to change the world, you are my world" it was a cheesy thing to say,but the calculation finally melted away as her cheeks started to blush and she glanced away with that gentle shy smile she saved unknowingly only for him.

It wasn't the last conversation he'd had with her. It wasn't the longest or the most profound. But it's what came to his mind. The sound of her voice so light and sweet but so calculated. Someone who couldn't help but let her eyes linger star-wards on a clear night. His world. Surrounded by beauty and captivated by all of it, she would dance from one thing to the next. You'd think she viewed calm to be a sin. Never letting still waters keep their secrets and never letting tension grow long before she obliviously burst it away with all the grace of sunlight slipping through the blinds in the morning and burning the outside of your eyelids.

He smiled at the memory.

 

But then.

 

That's all it was now.

  

All it ever could be.

 

He didn't cry as they lowered her body into the ground.

 

The mortician had recommended a closed casket. 

 

He hadn't seen her since the accident.

 

But he could picture her expression.

 

A smile. One like always.

One that said don't you dare cry.

 

 

And behind that.

 

 

 

Pain.


End file.
